Viva La Vida
by secret-identity-revealed
Summary: Modern AU. Arthur is a popstar. Merlin is a fan and comes to his concert. What happens when Arthur sings viva la vida? song fic.


Merlin fanfic

 **This is a one shot story. It is a modern AU. It is a song fic based on the song viva la vida by coldplay.**

There were so many emotions Merlin was feeling at the moment. Excitement, disbelief, sick (from the excitement, and many more. He was sitting in the front row of a Art Dragon concert. He had been trying to get the ticket for months when he finally won a radio contest. Ok, so the ticket was for a seat towards the back of the stadium, but then he would not be able to see him. So he had snuck up to the front and stole a seat. Hopefully the person did come back and take it.

He had his fingers crossed the entire time the lights were on. When they turned off to signify that the concert was beginning he relaxed and practically melted into his seat. But that didn't last long, as soon as Art walked on stage the stadium erupted in deafening screams and clapping. Merlin included.

The concert was amazing, he played around 12 songs. He was about to play his last song. Merlin couldn't help but be glad as it was really late and all the screaming and clapping was starting to get to him. The Art announced that he was going to be playing a new song. This got merlins attention. And he was awed when it started.

 **"I used to rule the world**  
 **Seas would rise when I gave the word**  
 **Now in the morning I sleep alone**  
 **Sweep the streets I used to own"**

Merlin started to feel something. He couldn't quite places it. When he thought to hard about it it would disappear. He just ignored it.

 **"I used to roll the dice**  
 **Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes**  
 **Listened as the crowd would sing**  
 **Now the old king is dead long live the king**  
 **One minute I held the key**  
 **Next the walls were closed on me**  
 **And I discovered that my castles stand**  
 **Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand"**

It started to get worst. The longer the song went on. The worst I got.

 **"I hear Camelot bells a-ringing**  
 **Cavalry choirs are singing**  
 **Be my mirror, my sword and shield**  
 **My missionaries in a foreign field**  
 **For some reason I can't explain**  
 **Once you'd gone there was never**  
 **Never an honest word**  
 **And that was when I ruled the world"**

It was starting to get bad now. He could not just ignore it. It was an odd feeling.

 **"It was a wicked and wild wind**  
 **Blew down the doors to let me in**  
 **Shattered windows and the sound of drums**  
 **People couldn't believe what I'd become**  
 **Revolutionaries wait**  
 **For my head on a silver plate**  
 **Just a puppet on a lonely string**  
 **Oh who would ever want to be king?"**

It was like lightening under his skin. A strange kind of electric charge running under his skin. But strangely it did not hurt.

 **"I hear Camelots bells a-ringing**  
 **cavalry choirs are singing**  
 **Be my mirror, my sword and shield**  
 **My missionaries in a foreign field**  
 **For some reason I can't explain**  
 **I know St Peter won't call my name**  
 **Never an honest word**  
 **But that was when I ruled the world"**

It was starting to get unbearable. Not in a painful way, but like an antsy way.

 **"Oh oh oh oh ohh oh"**

If it didn't stop soon he was going to have to leave. He couldn't even imagine what the people around him thought of him dancing around in his seat like he was in pain, or had ants in his pants.

Well he could imagine. They probably thought he was insane, at least that's what the security guard coming his way thought.

 **"Hear Camelots bells a-ringing  
Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
I know St Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world"**

That was it. The end of the song. As the last cord played down merlin knew exactly what was causing the feeling. He new exactly what he lost. Who he had lost. He had lost his life, his magic, his friends, HIS ARTHUR.

Then he was grabbed by a giant buff security guard and hulled out of the row. He managed to squirm his way out of the mans grip and run. Although the man was probably good in a fight with his big muscles, he was not to fast, no match for merlins skinny fast form and he was quickly lost in the crowd of people pushing their way to the exit and bathrooms that were leaving the finished concert.

-•.•-

Arthur's pov

Arthur was both nervous and excited for his concert. It was one of many, but it is the first one that he would be preforming his newest song. A song that meant a lot to him. He had been having dreams since he was little of a different life. A life full of castles, magic, dragons, love, loss, triumph, betrayls, and so much more. But he had always kept it to himself. Never shared this other world with anyone. It was his and his alone. He had always thought that. Until recently he just could not bare it any longer. So he wrote about it. And kept writing about it for months. Until one night he turned it into a song. And what a song it became. He was so proud of it. So he decided to preform it at that nights concert.

Merlin

He was huddled up in a stall trying to wrap his mind around everything that he remembered, a while different life. He was having a hard time with it. Then he heard some people come in the the bathroom and they are talking about how excited they were for the meet and greet with Art in the next 5 mins. So Merlin decided to follow them out of the bathroom and to the meet and greet.

Once he was in line and a few people away from getting in he saw the security guard and started to pray that he would not be seen. When he stepped up to the front of the line he realize that he doesn't exactly have a ticket to get into the meet and greet and when the ticket booth person hears that he calls over the the security guard. That was not good. He came over and grabbed Merlin. But Merlin could not miss maybe the only opportunity to see Arthur again. So he started to put up a fight. Sadly he did not really know how to do his magic, if he even still had it. So he had to try to use his meager excuse for limbs to try to get free. He did succeed in kicking over a few loud objects like a chair, a lamp, and lastly a pole that held up the rope for the line, which then pulled all the other pools down with it. Which all in all made a huge loud noise.

Arthur came running round the corner to see what it was. When he saw the security guard he rolled his eyes and said "come on George, can't you do your job properly for once and keep the fans under control?" And turned around and walked away. Merlin started to panic, Arthur was walking away and Merlin would probably never see him again! So without ever thinking Merlin yelled out "stop being such a prat Arthur Pendragon." Before Arthur could round the corner.

At that Arthur stopped cold and visably tensed up. Then he slowly turned around to face Merlin, his face blank.

Arthur

He was so tired after his concert and didn't really wanna go meet a bunch of fangirls. But he new that they paid a lot for it to happen so he conceded. But after a few photos and hugs he heard a loud noice come from outside where the line was. He ran outside and saw George huddled over someone, though he could not see who, trying to keep them contained. He yelled at him as this wasn't the first time that this had happened with George. Then started to walk back so he could get the rest of the meet and greet over so he could go to bed. "Stop being such a prat Arthur Pendragon."

He immediately stopped in his tracks. No one knew about that name. That was his name from his dreams. He had never told anyone about that. But he knew that voice. Not from this life. But from his dreams. It was a voice he heard every night. He slowly turned around. It was him. It was the man he spent every night in his dreams with. It was Merlin.

 **The end! That is all I have for this story! It is a one shot. But if I get a bunch of people telling me that I should continue then I will consider it! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
